Union of light and dark
by Aaska
Summary: Did he lack the motivation to make her into a lady? Probably! But he did not lack motivation when Kyohei finally realized that he want's Sunako in his bed! Lemons will be given so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**I just had to write this fanfic that had been planted in my head while reading this awesome manga.  
I do not own Wallflower or the characters in it. But I do have a vivid imagination and want to use them for playing out my fantasies of them!  
And of course this one is a lemon fanfic. Can I write anything else?! Probably not.**

Enjoy and buy the manga!

***  
Kyohei sat pouting in the sofa glancing at one of the faulty persons that made him feel annoyed. He snorted quietly at the smiling Sunako. What did she have to smile about?! Cleaning up a table was never any fun! But then again, she was a weird girl. Had she been a normal girl she would react like all the other stupid girls that… No! He shocked his head trying to make the thoughts go away. Stupid Takenaga that had made him think thoughts like this! Again!

Everything had started a couple of days earlier when Takenaga and Noi-san had a small fight over nothing at all in Kyohei's eyes. He had laughed and said something funny to tease the both of them. What it had been was long forgotten by him. It had only been as an joke anyways. The couple had become furious and had ganged up on him and assaulted him with words that he now had problems getting rid of in his head.

He glanced towards Sunako again feeling even more sullen. No! Ignore them! Ignore her smile!

 _"_ _You're not a God. Sure that almost every girl on this planet would love getting into your pants, but not the one that actual matters… At least we have the courage to fight for our love… A pathetic looser that's too embarrassed to realize what his heart desires is only making himself even more pathetic by coming with these types of remarks… Hell will freeze over before Sunako would kiss you!"_

Stupid Takenaga! Kyohei was happy that the bastard had gone home to his parents after that and not shown his stupid face since then.  
It had been enough seeing the unknowing other person trotting around not caring that she made him pissed off!

He snorted again at her when she took a dirty glass from Ranmaru's hand with a smile. Don't smile like that at him!

What right did they have to say things like that?! Everyone knows that all the girls would love to fuck him if he would let them. That Sunako was mental and could not be counted as a girl… why would he want anything to do with her at all? Why did he let it get to him?!

His belly ached and he felt a pull in his groin when he saw her giving Yuki another smile when taking his dessert cup.

He adjusted his position trying to lessen the pull in his pants. He must be sick or did the stupid couple manage to brainwash him? How could he otherwise get this type of reaction from a person like her?!

Kyohei realized that he held his breath in anticipation when Sunako finally turned to take his empty dishes. One look at him and her smile faded away and an angry look replaced it.

Fuck! It felt like a cold shower hit him and it made him even more pissed! No! He did not want her! He did not want anything to do with her! At least not after he had punished her!

Kyohei quickly looked around and triumphed! He then quickly lunged for the table where Sunako's half-eaten chocolate pudding was still standing. He grabbed it and quickly jumped out from the sofa.

Sunako looked at him with panicked eyes and tried to reach for it and at the same time placing the tray on the table to not break any of the glass. She cried out when she saw Kyohei take the spoon filled with her precious chocolate pudding into his mouth.

"Nooo!" she yelled and hurried after the bright demon out from the living room. Leaving Ranmaru and Yuki looking at each other with quizzical faces.

"Give it back!" Sunako wailed and jumped around trying to reach the precious cup just out of reach. Kyohei just laughed and danced around even more. He managed to take out another spoon filled with the yummy chocolate. His lips went around the spoon once again.

"Mm… Why waste this on someone like you when I can eat it?" He said teasing and licked his lips.

"That's mine!" Sunako managed to both wail and growl at the same time. Kyohei felt triumph when he saw her eyes getting even more murder-ish. Finally he had her attention!

He laughed again and put out the last of the chocolate pudding on the spoon and placed the now empty cup on a high shelf.

"Oh… it's only this much chocolate left… how I will savour this last piece of…"

Kyohei didn't get to finish the sentence. Sunako managed to grab his arm but lost the grip when he moved backwards. The momentum in the arm made the spoon act like a catapult and the content flew from it in high velocity….

…Hitting Kyohei's cheek splatting out.

Both of them gasped by surprise.

Before his hand had reached the cheek to wipe away the sticky mess something else happened. Sunako jumped him tackling him so his back hit the floor with a thud.

The next thing Kyohei feels is the electrical feeling when her warm wet tongue lap his cheek and he then sees her content smile when she rose up and licked her lips. Her legs on both his sides, straddling him. More!

He can't lie still and pushed himself up on his arms to come closer to her face.

"I didn't know that I tasted that good… Does this mean that I can eat you too…?" Sunako tensed and panicked when she realized what she had done.

"Wah!" she screamed loudly and darted in sonic speed away from the rock hard young man that she had straddled nanoseconds before.

Sunako would have been even more terrified had she seen the young man's reactions behind her.

Kyohei dragged his thumb on the cheek that she had licked and then licked his thumb grinning.

So those bastards didn't think that he would manage to get into her pants if he wanted too?… They would see! He could no deny it anymore!

He sat there a while longer planning how he would be able to make her feel as aroused as he was feeling right now! He would not rest before he had her begging him to fuck her!

 ***Drooling…***

 **So what do you think about this as the beginning for a fanfic that I can promise you will become really… "Tasty"? :-P**

 **Writing things like this is my stress relief. I'm planning on writing even more tomorrow but I do need a couple of hours of sleep first!**

 **Give me feedback! What do you think of this so far?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well! I had first planned this one to be a one shot… but it became a bit more fun to write so I had to make it a bit longer than that. :-P  
I do not own Wallflower or the characters in it. But I do have a vivid imagination and want to use them for playing out my fantasies of them!  
And now we're talking lemons!  
And of course this one is a lemon fanfic. Can I write anything else?! Probably not. :-P  
** **  
** **Enjoy and buy the manga!**

XXXXX

Sunako smashed the door close behind her and sagged down on the floor. Her cheeks blushing and feeling out of breath.

What the heck had she done!? She wiggled her tongue making sure that it hadn't fallen out or turned hairy or something weird. You never knew when it was something that involved anyone from the light… she could still feel the tingling sensation she had felt right then.

This must be the way it feels for vampires when they drink blood from their victims! She thought and tried to make herself believe it.

She managed to crawl up from the floor and gathered her best friend's cold bodies in her bed to keep her company. They would always be there for her and would not be mean and eat her chocolate.

After a while she had managed to become calmer and she felt herself slowly fall down into the welcoming black abyss called sleep. But just as she was about to fall asleep her eyes opened in surprise.

She hadn't bled one drop! She hadn't had any nosebleed during that embarrassing episode! What could that mean?!

XXXXX

Sunako dreamt. A dream that would have ended in a bloodbath if it had been for real. Probably killing her with the loss of it.

Kyohei was as gorgeous as he always where, but he didn't ooze the blinding bright light he always did otherwise. No, the vampiric aura around him made Sunako shiver with anticipation and made her knees all wobbly. He leaned in closer and closer and Sunako started to towards him. Her body betraying the lust she felt for his bite.

She was enthralled by him!

Kyohei snickered and sniffed her throat that she exposed to him willingly. But he didn't take it. Instead he smiled a wicked grin showing her the fangs. He then leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips instead. Sunako moaned and retuned the kiss. For some reason this was as good as him biting her. She clanged to him and he deepened the kiss.

His lips left hers swollen and longing for more. But she soon forgave him when she felt his lips on her cheek and felt them trailing down towards her neck and throat again. He did not bite her neck this time either.

She let out a lustful scream when he teasingly nipped her breast over her nightgown. He moved the fabric down a bit more when he felt her arching towards him begging for more. His mouth found her nipple and sucked on it through the fabric that still covered it, barely.

"Sunako!"

Sunako opened her eyes in chock but she didn't see anything. Her room being in total darkness. She panted still feeling out of breath.

"wah… What?" She felt really confused but realizing that she was now awake.

XXXXX

Kyohei had managed to find his way in to Sunako's room and towards her bed. He had heard strange sounds from inside and had reacted when he had heard her screaming. Was Sunako being attacked?!

It had been pitch black inside and it was more by luck than anything else that he hadn't tripped over her precious dolls/ friends or whatever she called them lying on the floor around the bed. (Must have been kicked out from the bed since he knew that they usually lied in it with her… lucky dolls!)  
He had stopped moving when he hit his knees almost tripping over her bedside.

He froze when he heard her again. But this time he didn't think it sounded the same. He wondered what he had heard but his lower body parts reacted strongly.

What the heck!? This was not the time to become a primal ape! He thought and tried to ignore the swelling. But his imagination was already on full speed and was certain that it had been a sexy sound he heard from her!

His eyes had adjusted a tiny bit. But it was still very dark. He just barely managed to see the contour of the girl in the bed.

He gently put his hand down on her arm and shock her a bit and yelled in a whispering tone. "Sunako! Wake up!"

Sunako moaned at the same time that she rose with a jolt and he saw that she tried to look around the room. He heard the way she panted. He got even more turned on by not seeing anything more than her silhouette. Only using his imagination to "see" her and imagine how she looked like right now.

"Wah… What?" He heard her confused and sleepy voice. It sounded so darn sexy!

"It's me Sunako. You screamed and I came in. But it was just a bad dream…" he said trying not only to calm her but himself too. Down boy! He saw her shaking head.

"But it wasn't! You were just about to bite me…" Sunako became quiet.

Kyohei stiffened but one part even more than the rest.

"What? Why would I bite you?..." He said and couldn't stop his imagination.

"No! I mean… It wasn't…"

Kyohei snickered and he practically saw her becoming glowing red like a traffic light. He leaned in towards her and smiled even if she couldn't see it.

"Hm… Well. Since it's you Sunako, you probably had a dream about me… being a vampire?"

"How did you… I mean… No! I did not dream of you biting me! I…" she leaned backwards trying to widen the gap in between them. Kyohei just followed her moving in to the bed on his knees. Towering over her. Teasing her was too much fun!

"I wonder how you would taste… I can just imagine how your blood is pumping around in your veins right now… Do you want me to bite you Sunako?"

He heard how Sunako gasped and tried to deny it. But her body showed her true colours. She moved and invited him to her neck and he leaned even closer to her. Blowing softly and loving the reaction he got.

He couldn't hold himself anymore. He teased her and licked her neck and her shivers combined with her lustful moan made him loose it. He quickly moved his head towards hers and crushed his lips into hers. Her arms caught him pressing him into her showing him that she was as desperate as he was.

Her lips turned his body on like nothing else could. He moved his tongue into a wrestling match with hers and he felt the temperature increase.

Kyohei pushed her into the madras and put his weight onto his left arm. The right free to move around the way he wanted to. He let his hand trail up and down her side feeling her. His movements becoming shorter and more concentrated to her ribs and moving upwards. It felt like her body started to move begging him for more.

He finally cupped his hand around her small breast making her arching into his grip. He felt her warmth through her nightgown. But it wasn't enough!

His lips left her and he used both his hands to grab hold of her nightgown and pulling it up over her head and the top of her arms. She let him do it willingly and he loved it! He stopped the pulling and instead gathered the fabric and her wrists into a soft but firm grip. Caging her.

He caught her lips again and he heard her soft purring sound. It made him even more excited. However that could be possible since it already felt like he would explode!

His free hand felt her soft skin on her torso and he felt how she reacted to his touch. Even if he couldn't see them he felt her breast becoming soft beacons of witch lights begging him to touch them. So he did.

It was the best sensation that he had ever felt. Her skin feeling like liquid silk burning his hands and fingers. He loved the moans she gave when he softly stroked her nipple and feeling it harden to a peak.

Her reaction to his touch made him want more. He once again let go of her lips and started trailing them down her cheek… neck… collarbone… he loved the taste of her arousal. He continued and he felt her moving underneath him begging him for more. She tried to break free from his grip but he held firm.

Kyohei blew out where he knew her nipple was. She screamed and arched her back even more. He gave her what she wanted not wanting her to break her back. He had never tasted anything more delicious than that. Sunako's own taste. He sucked her and the sexy scream from Kyoko almost made him come.

All of a sudden it sounded like a hiss coming from Sunako and he felt his strength giving away. All of a sudden he feels how the hand holding Sunako moves away and the next thing he realizes he's lying on his back. Sunako sitting on him with her legs on both sides of him. His jeans feeling too small around his crotch when he feels the weight of her on him.

She moves down towards his head and she catch his lips with hers. He feels how she takes a hold of his t-shirt with both hands and rips it up with her bare hands. He feels the night air exposing his chest and he loves the feeling of her soft hands on his torso.

Kyohei can't lie still and started to move his lower body against Sunako. He could feel her heat through her pants and through his jeans. This was turning him on more than anything! Sunako moaned and rolled her hips to match his movements.

Kyohei gasped when he felt her nails slowly dragging on his skin in a sexy way. It felt great but he needed even more.

Just to test and to tease her a bit he took hold of her wrist again leading her hand to the hard bulging that was in between them. Moving himself a bit to make space for her hand.

She gasped in surprise but soon he also gasped when her hand closed around him through the unforgiving fabric. Sunako continued to stroke his member trough the jeans a couple of seconds. Kyohei couldn't take it anymore!

This time he was the one wrestling Sunako. He managed to come on top of and managed to get rid of the torture equipment called jeans. He would NEVER use jeans again!

He lied down next to Sunako and dragged her next to him. He started kissing her again and moved his hands around her body once more. Wanting more and more! He let his hand travel down caressing her thighs and in between them. He wanted to cry out in joy when he felt her open up to him so that he could easily move his hand to her hot and wet core. Her panties being soaked already.

His fingers started moving from side to side and he put a bit of pressure to her vulva. Making her move with him. Panting and moaning. The movement increased and just as he noticed that she was going over the edge he moved the fabric to the side and let two fingers in to her wet centre. He closed his lips over hers as to not let everyone hear the orgasm cry. He loved the way she started cramping him holding his fingers inside her.

He started moving his fingers again when he felt her hand closing in around him again. Still his briefs being in the way. He stopped breathing when he boldly felt her hand move in between touching his skin directly. He needed her now!

The both of them made a roaring sound and ripped the last garments from each other's bodies.

Kyohei felt her clitoris again and knew she was ready for him when he felt her warm moist drench his fingers. He moved his fingers egging her on again and when she had problems keeping her cries inside he moved up on her kissing her lips. His hand helping her opening up to his dick and slowly moved inside of her tight pussy.

She moved her hips upwards at the same time as she took her arms around him and pulling him towards her. Making him go in a lot quicker than he had planned. Sunako convulsed around him. Riding the waves of her second orgasms.

When she had calmed down a bit he started moving inside of her. Moving slowly out but was quickly dragged back in to her core again. He smiled and started moving quicker. She wanted him!

Kyohei started to pound her more and more getting more and more sexed up by her lust. Soon the both of them cried out of joy when the both of them reached the peak together.

Kyohei moved next to Sunako and lied down cuddling up to her a short while after. Softly taking her into his arms, starting to get nervous and scared that she would realize what they had done and panic…

"Wow… I-… I like it a lot more when you're like a vampire in the dark". She said after a while and giggled a bit. He smiled at her when he realized that she must be blushing having confessed.

He softly hugged her and felt how she started to drift in to sleep in his arms. He felt himself get drowsier and soon he slept peacefully next to her.

XXXXX

Sunako woke up feeling fabulous. It had become light outside and a new day had started. Why did she feel so good…? And then she remembered when she felt a heavy arm pulling her closer to the body next to her. Right!

She slowly turned her head and saw the radiant creature of light lying next to her and he looked even better than usually. She felt how her nose started to get ready for the bloody explosion. She sat up trying to get her hands to cover it before everything would get sticky red.

Kyohei looked at her and followed her movements up to a sitting position. Seeing her predicament but her lovely naked breasts made him want to try a new tactic.

"Sunako. That blood can't be wasted. Or else I will find another victim to bite…"

She gasped and took down her hands from her face. She felt the pressure go away from her face but instead it rushed down in between her legs. Aching with anticipation.

"Please Vampire-sama… I'll give you everything…"

Kyohei wanted to dance with joy! He had found the way to make Sunako into the perfect lady. The perfect lady for him…

And he would be able to continue to live there for free!

XXXXX

 **Tada!** **J** **  
It was really short for being one of my fanfics. (Not that I've written that many, but a few. Most not published…)**

 **So, what do you think? Sometimes I think that I'm not able to write anything else then lemons but then again that's just the way I am. ;-)**

 **I'm wondering what my next fanfic will be about… Hm.**

 **Until next time!**

 **/Aasa**


End file.
